The present invention relates generally to a method for enhancing the physical characteristics of a localized area of a suspension component of a vehicle suspension system.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations, while providing for a smooth and comfortable ride. A suspension component, such as a stabilizer bar, is often used to increase roll rigidity, and control sway as the vehicle turns.
In order to increase the stiffness of a suspension component, it is often necessary to increase its diameter. However, there are several drawbacks to doing this. For one, increasing the diameter of the suspension component can significantly increase its weight. Additionally, a suspension component of larger diameter may fall outside of machine parameters and be unable to be formed because of its size. In fact, the larger diameter may only be necessary at a localized high stress area.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a method for enhancing the physical characteristics of a suspension component which does not significantly increase its weight and size.